Shauna(Kalos Region)
Shauna (Japanese: サナ Sana) is a recurring character in the Pokémon anime. She is a Pokémon Performer from Vaniville Town and a rival of Serena. She first appeared in Summer of Discovery!. History Shauna made her debut appearance in Summer of Discovery!, where she first met Ash and his friendswhile attending Professor Sycamore's Pokémon Summer Camp. She had seen the PokéVision video that Serena filmed in Lumiose City and recognized her from it. She later used her Bulbasaur to battle Serena's Fennekin during the Pokémon Battle Tournament held that same day. In Day Three Blockbusters!, she informed Serena about Pokémon Showcases and said her goal was to win the title of Kalos Queen, which led to Serena wanting to become a Pokémon Performer as well. She also filmed a new PokéVision video together with Tierno and Trevor as part of the activities of the Pokémon Summer Camp. In Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, Shauna, along with Tierno and Trevor, decided to put the PokéEnteering competition on hold to help Ash, Serena, and Clemont find Bonnie. The group later encountered a mysterious Pokémon with an X mark on their way back to the camp. Although they arrived too late at the camp to win any points in the race, they declared that helping their friends was worth it. In Battling Into the Hall of Fame!, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor participated in a Team Battle with Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander, respectively. Their opponents were their new friends and rivals, Ash, Serena, and Clemont using Pikachu, Fennekin, and Chespin as their partners. Shauna and her Bulbasaur were defeated after a hard battle against Pikachu and Chespin, leaving Tierno and Squirtle alone. Shauna reappeared in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!. She had arranged a meeting with Serena and her friends in Lagoon Town. She told them that Ariawould give an exhibition performance at a Pokémon Showcase there. As such, she was in the crowd at the Showcase theater together with the group, having her Bulbasaur watch it too. After watching Aria's performance, Shauna announced to Serena that she had registered for an upcoming Pokémon Showcase. She then left to train and promised to stay in contact with Serena. She reappeared in A Showcase Debut!, where she participated in the Rookie Class Pokémon Showcase that was being held in Coumarine City. In the first round, which consisted of dressing up Pokémon with accessories, she competed against Jessie and Alouette using her Bulbasaur, which she decorated with flowers. She earned the most votes from the audience and advanced to the second round, where she performed together with her Bulbasaur and Flabébé. After the round was over, Shauna was declared the winner of the tournament, earning her first Princess Key. She appeared in a PokéVision in Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!, recapping her victory in the Coumarine Showcase. She reappeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!, where she watched Serena compete in the Dendemille Showcase along with Tierno and Trevor. After Serena's victory, she was seen celebrating. She also appeared in a flashback in A Legendary Photo Op!. Shauna's next appearance was in Tag Team Inspiration!, where she met up with Ash and his friends again. Together with Serena, she faced off against Ash and Tierno in a Tag Battle, which was called off. In XY090, she participated in the Anistar City Rookie Class Pokémon Showcase along with Serena, Jessie, and Nini. During the Theme Performance, she managed to answer Pierre's questions correctly, granting her a spot in the second round. There, she delivered a performance along with her Ivysaur and Flabébé which was well received by the audience. However, she did not get enough votes to win the competition, and ended up in second place. She later revealed she had already obtained her second Princess Key. Character Shauna is shown to have a very energetic personality, much like her game counterpart. She loves making Pokévision videos with her Pokémon. She and her friends became fans of Serena after seeing the Pokévision video she made in A Pokévision of Things to Come!. She dreams of becoming a famous Pokémon Performer and ultimately Kalos Queen, like Aria. In Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, she also revealed to Serena that she knows about her crush on Ash. Screenshots 192-1467837455.jpg 191-1467837455.jpg 081-1.jpg 076-1467837454.jpg 070-1467837454.jpg 201-1479784112.jpg 200-1479784111.jpg 199-1479784109.jpg IMG 4386.JPG IMG 4385.JPG Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Champions Category:Kalos Region Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Harem Category:Pokemon Coordinator Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Muggles